gem_elitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst
Amethyst is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Steven's height (she is about half the height of a "standard" quartz soldier Gem such as Jasper and Rose, due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Amethyst's skin is a bright lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and a large bang which obscures her left eye. She also has dark indigo eyes. Her gemstone is located on her chest. As of "Crack the Whip", Amethyst's color palette remains the same but has been swapped once more: her tank top is now off-white with a jagged hem, and she now has black leggings (similar to her debut) with dark mauve stars on them. Her ankle boots are the same dark mauve hue. Her left eye is slightly squinted, due to the way she was poofed, though the squint seems to go away in later episodes. Personality Amethyst is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, untidy, but still good-hearted and protective. Her overprotectiveness of her junk marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Although she does not have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders. She often loves watching fights as well and will loudly vocalize and cheer when she sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. Amethyst is very observant of other people's feelings. She tries to reassure Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" when he was worried about her as she fell apart, knows why Pearl kept fixing the Communication Hub in "Cry for Help", and that Garnet will not forgive Pearl unless the two directly talk it out in "Friend Ship". Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl. This leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems, thinking that she does not belong with Gems of their caliber when she was created by the very thing they sought to destroy. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Amethyst has an admittedly low opinion of herself and a strong self loathing that she usually keeps buried under her boisterousness. In "On the Run", she gets into a vicious fight with Pearl over the belief that she sees Amethyst as a parasite. In "Cry for Help", she sings "Tower of Mistakes" due to feeling inferior to Sardonyx and defends Pearl for deceiving Garnet to fuse with her due to both being weaker than her. Both "Crack the Whip" and "Steven vs. Amethyst" focus on her sense of inferiority as Jasper easily defeats and poofs her and she sees that Steven surpasses her. It was only after a fight with Steven that she begins to feel better, though in "Beta" she shows an obsession in finding and beating Jasper that leads her to recklessly seek to challenge the other gem alone. "Earthlings" shows Amethyst come to terms with herself due to Steven's encouragement, comfort, and stating that they're the same, leading them to fuse into Smoky Quartz. After the battle Amethyst seemingly returns to her usual self, exasperatingly saying that she did not want to do anything for a month. Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Out of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst is the least likely to rely on her weapon in combat, instead relying on her martial art skills as a method of dealing with the minor threats. In "Laser Light Cannon", she readily volunteered to get thrown at the Red Eye by Garnet in order to punch or body slam into it as an attempt to destroy it, persevering long after it was already proved to be a futile act. Amethyst is by far the most frequent and most adept user of shape-shifting, which she uses to enhance her unarmed fighting. She may shape-shift into her wrestling alter-ego, the "Purple Puma", or take on more bizarre forms depending on the task at hand. She also can regenerate very quickly and with great variation, but this has been shown to backfire. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Sugilite. * When fused with Garnet and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Steven, they form Smoky Quartz. * When fused with Citrine, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Lemon Quartz, they form Druzy Quartz. Skillset * Morning-Star/Whip Proficiency: Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. As of "Bismuth", Amethyst's whip has been upgraded to a morning star. It is also implied by Bismuth that her whip is unique among Quartzes. ** Whiplash: Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. ** Slicing: Amethyst's whip is able to slice through solid metal. EX: In Too Far, her whip cleanly sliced through the Injector. * Shape-shifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". * Wrestling: Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Digestion: Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but won't die from it. * Hair-Blade: Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of the Crab Gem Monster. * Spin Dash: Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. ** Homing Attack: Amethyst can home in on nearby enemies while spin dashing. ** 'Whiplash Spin Dash: '''Amethyst is able to summon both of her whips, ignite them with purple fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving her spin dash a purple aura. When she makes contact with something, it causes a big purple explosion. Trivia * Her "Spin Dash" attack, which she shares with Jasper, may be a reference to the popular fictional character, Sonic the Hedgehog, whose main form of attack is the Spin Dash, which is rolling into a ball and dashing into enemies. She also shares several personality traits with Sonic, such as being a free spirit and having a relaxed demeanor. ** The sharing of the attack with Jasper, may come from the fact that they are both quartzes made on Earth. * It is possible that she has long hair due to Greg's influence on her, as in "Story for Steven", Amethyst takes an interest in Greg's hair and climbs through it. ** However, she has had long hair in the past, as evidenced by the painting in her room from "So Many Birthdays". Amethyst knows how to play the drums, as revealed in "Steven and the Stevens". * Amethyst can't shape-shift when she is under a lot of pressure, as revealed in "Secret Team". * It is shown that when Amethyst blushes, she blushes dark purple. * Amethyst can speak Spanish. * Most of Amethyst's fusions are not fully stable. ** Opal unfuses if any disagreement occurs between Pearl and Amethyst. *** However, as of "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal seems to be much more stable than the past, being able to fuse with ease. ** Sugilite's personality combines the worst of her and Garnet's personalities, being very dangerous and reckless. ** Alexandrite is the most unstable, due to the several conflicts between all of her fusees. * All of her fusions have extra limbs, her tousled hair, the star-shaped cutouts on her legs (with the exception of Opal), and her voluminous lips. * According to Rebecca Sugar, Amethyst's dancing/fighting style is based on dance hall and club dancing. * Amethyst is at least 5,500 years old, as that was when Earth's Kindergarten was shut down. ** She did not take part in the battle in the Gem Battlefield, though she would've been a thousand years old by then. ** Amethyst lived some time in Kindergarten after emerging, spending her time playing with different rocks she had adopted as her "friends". In "Too Far", Peridot says that Amethyst must have emerged when the Kindergarten no longer functioned, suggesting that she was most likely alone for the remainder of her time there. ** In "Story for Steven" and "We Need to Talk", Amethyst acts in many ways like an animal or a feral child. She mostly walks on all fours, is very invasive and inquisitive, rips through a bag of "Pop-Pop" like a dog would, and even goes to fetch a stick when Garnet throws it. * Amethyst and Jasper have similarities in body and combat style. These similarities include: ** Jasper and Amethyst both have wild and unkempt hair. ** Both share voluminous lips. ** Jasper can also rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful. ** This could be a hint to actual mineralogy, as Jasper is a non-crystalline quartz, while Amethyst is a crystalline quartz. ** According to Peridot in "Too Far", Amethyst should be around Jasper's height but she was made defective. * Of the four Crystal Gems, Amethyst usually ends up getting hurt and having to retreat to her gemstone to regenerate the most. * Amethyst's reason for protecting Earth is because it is her birthplace and the only home she has been able to have. ** Her lines from the extended opening theme are, ''"I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known!" Amethyst does not care what food she eats or where she eats it from, as in "Reformed", where she is wanting to add engine oil to her meal. Amethyst is loosely based on Rebecca Sugar's friend, Valerie Ang, from college. * Amethyst shape-shifts herself a digestive system in order to eat. ** Amethyst enjoys the feeling of digestion. ** She also enjoys urinating in the ocean. * In "Too Far", Peridot reveals that Amethyst, as a quartz, lacks typical features of her gem-type and is half the height she should be due to her developing for too long. * Amethyst is about 500 years younger than all the other Gems developed in the Kindergarten, as estimated by Peridot in "Too Far". Gemology Gemstone Information * Amethyst is the birthstone for those who are born in February or for the zodiacal sign of Pisces and Aquarius. * Amethyst is the national gemstone of Uruguay * The amethyst is assigned to the planet Neptune. * Amethyst belongs to the macrocrystalline branch of quartz and owes its violet/purple color to iron and aluminum impurities. * Like other varieties of macrocrystalline quartz, amethyst has transparent to translucent clarity and a vitreous luster. * Amethyst stones are often associated with the Greek/Roman god Dionysus/Bacchus, god of wine, intoxication, madness, and agriculture. ** This could be the reason behind her impulsive and self-indulgent nature. * Since amethyst was considered an antidote against drunkenness, many wine goblets were carved from amethyst stone. Still to this day, violet-purple amethyst is a symbol of sobriety. * Amethyst owes its color to iron and aluminum impurities. The colors range from purple and violet to pale red-violet. ** Without such coloring agents, amethyst would simply be transparent, ordinary colorless quartz. ** So-called green amethyst is produced by heat treatment, but since amethyst is defined by its purple color, green amethyst is not considered to be a true amethyst. Gemstone Category:Rebellion Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems